


Nothing Less Than True Romance

by FayeHunter, fueledbygaymen



Series: Lingerie 5sos [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Ice Play, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, there's so much happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/pseuds/fueledbygaymen
Summary: Calum and Michael haven't really been discussing exactly what they want.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Lingerie 5sos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nothing Less Than True Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So before we dive in, I just wanna say that this collaboration has honestly meant the world to me these past couple weeks [lol remember when I thought this would take a few days]. Em has been such an amazing person to work with, to bounce ideas off of, and for her to just accept them constantly has been incredibly validating. She’s let me into her little lingerie world with open arms and now I just live here happily. Happy and writing porn, apparently. Which is something I have never done, and basically needed my hand holding throughout the whole thing. This chapter of lingerie!sos is entirely a team effort. This is both mine and Em’s words and thoughts intertwined, and so much credit needs to go to her. This AU has changed lives, changed people’s view of themselves, helped them be more open with people, and find some of the words for who they are. It means the world.
> 
> I know Em said that Luke and Ashton would be sweet again soon, but she lied, this is Malum being filthy as fuck. Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from MGK bloody valentine, because Em wouldn’t stop looping it while writing this.

It’s been a couple of days since Luke had come bounding into the dressing room asking - _ begging _ \- Michael to get him off. Just to what? To piss his own fiancé off enough that he’d fuck him into next week? Well as far as Calum was concerned, it had worked, because the next day Luke had been bouncing off the walls, covered in bite marks and obvious finger marks (which their stylist had immediately frowned about covering).

It wasn’t particularly out of the blue—Luke’s readiness to let his friends give him a helping hand (or mouth)—he and Michael had been dancing around each with their blatant eye-fucking ever since they started underwear shopping together. It’s gotten worse since Michael got his tongue piercing too, Luke making it obvious how much he  _ likes it. _ Michael takes every opportunity to stick his tongue out at Luke now, just to watch Luke flush pretty pink and  _ stare. _ You could practically cut the sexual tension between them with a knife some days. It never bothered Calum, he was still the only person who saw Michael at his most vulnerable and intimate moments. The one able to tie him up and take him apart one touch at a time. Calum wants Michael to have everything his heart desires, and if that included Luke then who was Calum to stop him. Luke was  _ hot _ , they could all agree on that. 

Calum still hadn’t really been expecting it so soon. He’d had some idea that Michael and Luke had texted each other pictures of their outfits, borderlining on exhibitionism, but he hadn’t expected for Luke to come into the dressing room, waving the plug around. Hadn’t expected Michael to get so  _ hard _ at Luke’s pleas, hadn’t expected to get hard either at the image of Michael on his knees, sucking Luke off. Calum still doesn’t know what compelled him to finger Luke, take the plug from Luke,  _ push it into him while he came in Michael’s mouth.  _ He’d spent the rest of the show thinking about Michael’s face while it’d happened, about the fact that his shirt was cum stained, eyes just a little unfocused. Calum had watched Ashton drag Luke off after the show and figured they couldn’t be much worse. He’d dragged Michael into the bathroom himself and fucked him over the sink, ripping his fishnets and barely moving the boy’s panties out of the way to fuck him. Calum doesn’t know what made him snap the picture, grabbing Michael’s phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture of Michael mid-moan, shirt hiked up, face flushed and piercing glittering in the harsh lighting in the mirror. It had filled Calum with pride knowing  _ he _ did that to Michael, not Luke. Michael had laughed when he’d seen the photo, strung out and a little broken.

It was only later, laying in bed together, Calum playing with Michael’s fringe where he’d been resting his head on Calum’s chest, scrolling through his phone, that Michael had said, “I’m going to send this to Luke.” He’d turned the phone to Calum, showing him the photo from the bathroom. Calum hadn’t known how he’d felt about that, but hadn’t wanted to deny his boyfriend anything. 

“Fine. At least I look good,” Calum had mumbled, rolling his eyes. Michael had snorted, tapping around on his phone to send the photo. Calum had caught a glance at the conversation, seen the photo of Luke’s bruised neck. Calum’s heart had skipped a beat, knowing that they were doing  _ that _ , sharing photos. Calum had wanted to ask Michael about it then, try and broach the topic, but then Michael had started kissing Calum and he’d forgotten all about the conversation, and the anxiety that had bloomed in his chest at the idea that Michael and Luke were clearly sexting each other.

Right now, Michael’s sprawled on the sofa on one side of the bus lounge opposite Calum, staring at his phone intently with one headphone in, the other pooled on his chest. Calum has spent a lot of time in awe of Michael, taking all of him in with curious wonder, mostly at how he got so lucky, but never more so than in recent weeks. He’s seen the soft, comfy clothes-wearing boy he had started dating, transform into the sexy, confident man before him. The brand of femininity Michael portrayed was all punky and rough edges. A side of him that was only really unlocked when he’d taken to wearing lingerie. It’s made him more daring and bold, all sharp grins and hot glances. Really, Calum was the one that owed Luke all the blowjobs in the world, as thanks for helping Michael find himself like that.

Although they were on an off day between shows, and Michael could easily have just donned his sweatpants for the day and be done with it, he was still stylishly dressed up. It didn’t make sense to Calum why Michael would choose to wear a bra on his day off, knowing girls would take any excuse to not wear one if they didn’t have to.  _ But Michael’s not a girl _ , his brain supplies. At least as far as Calum knew, he wasn’t. Michael just said it made him feel good, like it was a way to channel his sexuality into his appearance. Which in Calum’s eyes seemed to boil down to a big fat “fuck you” of anyone else’s expectations of him. 

And god, he looks hot doing it. Calum didn’t fully appreciate how fucking gorgeous fishnet tights were until Michael started wearing them. He’d thought about it as he watched Michael get dressed that morning, like he does most days because Michael takes forever to decide what to put on now. He had a perfect view as he reclined on the hotel bed while Michael had pulled on a matching lingerie set, all plain stark black, but the panties had thick elastic straps criss-crossing over the front and around the waistband. The bra had the same thick black elastic running underneath and across the chest, just adding a little something extra to an otherwise plain set, no lace or appliques like other ones he owned. Not that the outfit left much of Michael’s lingerie to the imagination, as he’d gone for a sheer black crop top, not at all hiding what he wore underneath. But that was just Michael, he would never want to hide who he was again. 

Calum’s gaze wanders down Michael’s chest, to the exposed skin of his stomach, pinched in at the waist slightly by the waistband of the fishnet tights he has on. It creates sort of curves to Michael’s body that hadn’t really been noticeable before. He wears the tights often though, somehow an endless supply regardless of how many get ripped and ruined, usually exposed above the waistband of his favourite cargo pants and peeking out of the holes in the knees like they are now. 

Michael’s tapping his fingers against the top of the fishnets, drawing Calum’s attention to the shape of his body, and how soft Michael’s skin looks. His hair’s messier than usual, fluffy and standing on end from where Michael keeps running his fingers through it. Calum’s desperate to go over there, press soft kisses to the skin where the fishnet and elastic from the panties cut into his skin, snap it a little just to see Michael’s skin turn pink and hear him whine. Get a hand under the shirt, see if it’s as soft as Michael’s skin, rub a thumb over his nipple to get him to squirm and moan. Calum just wants to  _ touch _ Michael all the time. No wonder Ashton and Luke can barely keep their hands to themselves anymore, Calum fully  _ gets it _ .

“Would you spit in my mouth?” Michael’s voice suddenly cuts through Calum’s thoughts. His eyes flit to Michael’s to find him eyeing him curiously with his headphone between his fingers. Calum fumbles, a hint of self-consciousness at being caught staring at Michael’s body.

“What?” 

“During sex, would you ever spit in my mouth?” Michael’s brow furrows slightly in genuine thought.

“Oh, I heard what you said, just why are you asking?”

“No reason. Just something online,” Michael trails off into a mumble.

Calum looks down at the phone in Michael’s hand, angled away from his body slightly now that his attention has been broken.

“Are you watching porn?” Calum asks with a smirk.

“No,” Michael says shortly, tilting his phone back towards himself and picking up the discarded headphone.

The conversation falls back to silence. Calum continues to observe Michael for a few moments. He’s well aware that Michael knows he’s being watched now. Especially when Michael unceremoniously slips his free hand under the waistband of his pants, and blatantly adjusts his junk.

“I would.”

“What,” Michael pauses as he goes to remove his hand from his pants, fingers still resting just under the elasticated waist.

“I would spit on you,” Calum clarifies. 

“I see,” Michael’s fingers twitch and Calum hears him click his tongue bar against his teeth. The sound sets Calum on edge, thinking about the sound of the piercing connecting to Luke’s, the moan that had left both men as it happened. Calum flexes his fingers, counting to 10 before addressing Michael. 

“Might help put you in your place for once, at least,” Calum thinks he might be teasing, but he can see Michael’s eyes light up in interest.

“Oh yeah?,” Michael’s fully abandoned his phone now, laying it face down on his chest, headphones trailing onto the seat, “What place is that?” he sits up slightly, challenging Calum to take the conversation further.

“Well you seem to enjoy acting like a slut around just about everyone lately, might just remind you that you're  _ my _ slut.”

“You think I'm a slut?” Michael smirks, his tongue poking out to wet his lips, allowing Calum a glimpse at the metal stud. Calum can see that Michael’s tapping his fingers under his waistband now, shifting slightly in his seat to adjust himself. Calum gets a little hard watching him like this, confident and flirty. 

“Oh I know you are. I saw how easily you got on your knees for Luke the other day. Know you jerk off thinking about Ashton's big hands spread across his delicate lace-covered ass.” Calum watches Michael slip his hand further down, back towards his cock.

“The two of you make quite the pretty pair y’know. Can imagine you and Luke, both of you on your knees waiting to get fucked in your pretty panties.” 

Calum’s intent is clear, he knows just what to say to rile Michael, who finally squeezes over his covered cock and lets out a sharp gasp. 

“It must be getting pretty tight in those now, huh?” he prompts, eliciting a whine and a nod from Michael. 

“Yes, please, can you-”

“Oh, I’m not doing anything, Michael. You’re just going to do as I say, understand?”

Michael nods again, clearly unsure whether he should speak out loud. Calum might just like to keep it that way, he thinks.

“Good boy. You can take your cock out now.”

Instantly Michael has his hand out of his pants, shifting his ass up off the seat and yanking them down along with his tights and panties to free his cock and take it in his hand, hissing at the contact.

“Hey, slow down, I didn’t say you could start touching yourself.” Calum scolds, shifting closer to Michael on the opposite couch, “Give me your hand. “

Michael tentatively removes the hand that had been on his cock, holding it out to Calum. Calum leans forward, takes Michael’s hand in his, and spits into his open palm.

“Now you can touch yourself,” he says with a small laugh, and leans against the back of the couch to watch his boyfriend. 

It makes quite the picture, Calum thinks offhandedly. Just something about the way Michael looks so desperate and wanting. Before he can really think, he’s reaching for his own discarded phone and opening the camera. He takes one quick snap of Michael, hand blurring over his cock as he draws panting breaths, head tilted back, hooded eyes looking directly at the lens.

“I think I might share that one with Luke, too. Show him how needy you are.”

Michael squirms, arching up and groaning as he fucks into his hand. The sound as his spit-covered palm slides against his dick is loud in the otherwise silent bus. Calum places the phone back on the seat and presses the heel of his foot into the floor, willing himself to not start palming his own dick. 

Michael spreads his legs more, one dangling off the seat, legs trapped slightly by the clothing around his thighs. Calum can see where Michael’s nipples are hard in his bra, visible even through the sheer top. He’s all soft curves wrapped up in the harsh lines of the lingerie set, never more obvious than he is right now, stretched out and arching.

“Do you like that? Thinking about me sending that photo to Luke? Letting Luke see you like this, fucked out from barely having touched yourself." 

Michael stutters out a quiet "Yes."

"Let him know you’re such a slut you’ll do it for anyone, that he’s not special. Wonder if he’d show it Ashton, fuck himself on Ashton’s dick thinking about you and your tongue around his cock again,” Calum says, the words filled with heat in a way that feels a little too close to personal. Michael’s not paying attention anyway, too focused on his own pleasure, moaning again, piercing clicking against his teeth as he arches up, hand speeding up. 

“I didn’t say you could go faster,” Calum says, hand ghosting over where his own dick is hard in his pants. He refuses to touch himself, not while he’s got Michael to focus on. 

Michael swears under his breath, red faced and sweating, eyes scrunched shut, clearly struggling to stop moving his hand. 

“Fuck, you can’t stop thinking about him can you? Little Lukey, wrapped up in all his pretty lace and leather, yearning for you to get him off. You think he could satisfy you back? Think he would know what to do with you to make you cum hard?" The words just keep coming, pouring out without a second thought. It's working, at least. He can see the head of Michael's dick flush deep red and glistening. 

"Luke barely knows what do with himself," Calum continues, "Needs 3 people just to fuck him right, and you think he could fuck you like you need? Hold you down and eat you out till you're a crying, writhing mess? I’m the only one who can do that for you,” Calum says, watching Michael move a hand to try and touch his nipple. He stops abruptly as his hand snakes up under his shirt, and opens his eyes to look at Calum. 

“Please Cal, can I-“ 

“Nuh-uh, babe. Not yet. Keep fucking your hand, pretend it’s Luke’s,” Calum sneers, giddy at denying Michael any other pleasure. 

Michael’s mouth falls open, panting loudly as he keeps fucking into his own hand, precum dripping from his head and slicking the movement. Calum’s fully hard now too, leaking across the inside of his sweatpants. If Michael’s allowed to get dolled up on their day off, Calum’s allowed to not wear underwear. Although right now it's probably making things worse for Michael, as his eyes linger across Calum’s tented crotch.

“I don’t want Luke,” Michael gasps out suddenly, eyebrows furrowed as he looks back at Calum. "I want you-" 

“Not now, I'm getting quite the show, Michael. This is what I want. You can put that other hand of yours to use now, move your slutty little bra out the way, gonna watch you tease yourself to the edge." 

Michael's hand falters on his dick as he scrambles to push his bralet up his chest, catching his taut nipples before he pinches one of them between his fingers, gasping in a breath. The hand on his dick returns to a steady pace as he continues to rub over the hard, sensitive bud. 

"Perhaps it’s Ashton," Calum perseveres to keep his voice level and in control, "Is that the fantasy? You don’t want to be  _ with _ Luke, you want to  _ be  _ Luke. Want Ashton to fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight. Want him to grab you by the hair and fuck your mouth, pull hard enough for you to cum in your panties just like that,” Calum says, startling himself a little with how much bite trickles through the words towards the end. Michael keeps whining, cargo pants and fishnets stopping his legs from spreading any wider and allow him more room to fuck up into his hand. 

“Shut  _ up  _ or touch me, please,” Michael chokes out, tilting his head back and closing his eyes again with an indignant groan. 

Calum’s not sure what prompts him to stand up and crowd close to Michael, grabbing him by the jaw. He’s mad suddenly, seeing red at the idea that Michael isn’t arguing with him, just keeps chasing his own pleasure. Calum’s his  _ boyfriend. _ Michael should care about pleasing him too. 

Michael's eyes fly open at the contact, glassy orbs showing how far gone he is. His flush red lips slack open, hand speeding up on his dick. Staring down at Michael like this, needy and on edge, Calum just wants to put Michael in his place, show him that he’s better, that he  _ loves Michael, _ that he’s enough for Michael. He suddenly remembers what started this, what Michael had asked of him. 

" _ You _ shut up, slut," Calum hisses, and spits directly into Michael’s open mouth. Michael lets out a strangled gasp, tensing in Calum’s grip, and cums hard. Calum doesn't break eye contact til Michael's done riding out his pleasure. He looks down and there's streaks of white coating Michael's stomach, some catching the bottom of his shirt, more splattered onto the front of Calum’s sweatpants.

Michael looks startled, spaced out. Calum swipes a thumb across Michael's cheek before removing his hand from his face and wiping the cum from his own sweatpants, sucking in a breath as he brushes against his own aching cock. He holds his fingers out to Michael. Michael takes them in his mouth, sucking them gently, cheeks hollowing as the ball of the piercing rubs against Calum’s fingers. His dick twitches, hard and fully leaking, staining his pants darker. Michael pops off Calum’s fingers, leaning forward to curl his hands into Calum’s waistband, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Calum takes a step back, darting out of Michael’s eager touch. Michael whines, flopping back onto the couch, and looking up with a dazed expression. 

Calum grabs his phone from the seat behind him and swiftly snaps another photo of Michael like this, cum covering his glowy skin and staining his clothing, nipples showing through the sheer material as his bra is still bunched under his arms.

Calum blushes a little, it's beautiful and intimate, and he stops himself for a moment as he hovers over Luke’s contact. 

“I’ll just go get a cloth,” Calum says with a cracked whisper, looking back at the real Michael, and presses a quick kiss to the top of his head. 

He turns and looks at the photo on his phone again, releasing a breath before sending both the photos he'd taken to Luke. He goes off to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth, and waits for the water to warm up. 

His phone beeps. It’s a message from Luke;

_ Should spank him next time. Might like that. _

Calum’s dick twitches, reminding him that he’s still fully hard. Luke might be joking (experience suggests otherwise), and he can't really tell  _ who _ he means might like it. But Calum thinks about it, what it might be like to bend Michael over his lap, spank him hard enough to leave a mark, bright red bruises against Michael’s pale skin. How Michael would moan at the impact, arch into the touch, letting Michael rub himself against Calum’s thigh with each smack that echoed through the room. 

Calum drops his phone on the counter, pulling his sweatpants down enough to get his dick out over the waistband. He turns to the toilet, letting the water from the sink keep running as he starts to jerk off. He focuses on the image of Michael, spread out and willing across Calum's lap, pliant to every touch, his breaths stopping short with every smack. It doesn’t take long before Calum’s cumming into the toilet, muffling his own moan behind his hand. He wipes off, shoving himself back into his pants, and washes his hands in the sink. He wets the cloth to bring to Michael.

Michael is still slumped against the couch when he returns, eyes closed and pants around his thighs, but he looks content. Calum silently thanks the other half of his band for leaving them behind today to go on a date. Ashton would probably have had a few words to say about finding Michael like this, and although he doubts Luke would mind the real life view, that's not something Calum wants to deal with right now. 

Michael opens one eye a crack when he hears Calum approach, his lips quirking, but making no effort to sit up. Calum drops the cloth onto Michael’s stomach, smiling when he whines at the impact of the wetness. Michael grumbles as he starts to clean off the already drying cum.

Calum snags Michael’s phone from the floor where it lays ignored. He unlocks it to find the video Michael was watching still displayed on the screen. Expecting to be faced with porn, Calum is surprised to see the YouTube app pulled up, displaying a video of a young woman in front of a light background titled;  _ How to Spice Things Up In Bed (7 Ways to Spice Up Your Love Life). _

Curious, Calum pulls the headphones out and hits play. Michael startles, looking up from where he’s been cleaning his stomach off when he hears the female voice coming through the speaker.

“Cal, C'mon. Don't- You weren’t supposed to see that,” Michael whines, and sits up to make a grab for his phone. Calum pulls it back, hitting pause, and looks at Michael. He’s blushing with embarrassment, ducking his head to avoid looking Calum in the eye again.

“It’s fine Mikey. Might be kinda fun to see what they talk about,” Calum says. He sits down next to Michael, who's finally tucking his dick back into his panties, pulling his pants and tights up, and his bra back down over his chest. 

Calum reaches his arm around Michael, who takes the invitation to snuggle into Calum’s side. He buries his face a little into Calum’s shirt, like he wants to listen without having to watch Calum and his reactions throughout the whole video. Calum leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s hair, to show him it’s okay. Michael hums, tilting his face up a little, peeking out from where his hair has fallen into his eyes. Calum ducks down, giving Michael a quick kiss on the nose, just to hear him giggle softly. When Calum’s sure Michael’s comfortable, he clicks play on the video.

The presenter introduces herself as a sex and relationship coach, her warm personality blanketing the topic with an easy tone. She dives straight into an anecdote that has Michael snickering quietly as she recalls recording a video with her partner where they used vegetables as props.

“Please don’t ask me to fuck you with a carrot,” Calum remarks, earning a hoot of laughter from Michael that reverberates through Calum’s chest.

“Don’t, please, I’d never be able to look at a vegetable again,” Michael laments dramatically.

Calum laughs, “When was the last time  _ you _ saw a vegetable?” 

“Seen _ your _ vegetable.”

Calum slaps Michael’s arm lightly. The layer of apprehension that may have been present when he first sat down next to Michael has dissipated, and they spend the next minute of video in comfortable silence as the presenter - Caitlin - explains how long term relationships can develop into routine and certainty within the bedroom. 

At first Calum feels slightly put-out by the assertion that their relationship lacks variety, but the more the video goes on, the more he realises that really, since they got together as a couple, things hadn’t changed much in their sex life. Sure, they could be fucking in the bathroom or on the bus, or a hotel bed. But that was just the nature of their lives being in a different place every day. When they’re back at home and do have a sense of normality, which was very few and far between, there was little discussion of doing anything  _ new _ .

Spitting on Michael just now?  _ That  _ was new. That was something he’d never even fathomed before Michael had posed the question. The things Calum knew about what Michael liked in bed were mainly discovered by accident. Like noticing the way he became pliant when you slip a hand around his wrist and tighten it ever so slightly, that led to hands pinned to sheets, wrists clasped in cuffs, and eventually rope-bound to hotel headboards. And gagging him sometimes? Well, that was easily ascertained after many teasing remarks from his bandmates about how Michael was just too loud sometimes and needed shutting up. “ _ Can someone please get Michael to be quiet,” “Just gag him, for once. Make our lives easier”  _ Calum never missed the furtive glances Michael cast in his direction. A little too glassy to not be a real consideration. They’d done it first one night after Michael had spat one too many snide remarks at band practice. 

_ In order for you to make your bedroom life more exciting, you have to first acknowledge that you don’t know everything about your partner… _

The words went straight to the heart of everything Calum was unfolding.

_...if you’re convinced you know everything already then you’re going to have a lot of limitations.  _

Calum  _ didn’t  _ know everything. That much was obvious.

Michael’s still and quiet against Calum’s chest, intently listening as Caitlin talks them through making lists of ideas for what they want in the bedroom. Calum stops short of thinking what he would write down. Because really, he likes whatever Michael likes him to do. He likes to restrain him and make him feel good. Likes watching his eyes fill with want and anticipation whenever Calum becomes more dominant. Dominance. That’s what Michael likes from Calum, and Calum often finds himself filling that role with ease. He  _ likes  _ being dominant. The thrill he feels being in charge of Michael, in charge of his boyfriend’s pleasure, knowing he’s the reason for his unravelling. 

He puts a pin in the thought, as Caitlin moves on to discuss pushing boundaries.

_ If you have each other’s backs, then you should be able to expand up to the edges of your comfort zones, and even go beyond… _

The level of trust between Michael and Calum’s emotions has always been undeniably strong. The two have been each other’s rocks through everything, before even committing to a relationship. They’ve been best friends for so long that every emotional struggle, through turbulent relationships and sexuality, family problems and insecurity. Through all of it they have had each other, and never faltered in their support. But sexual desire never really came into that beyond the realms of sexuality, navigating their crushes on boys in magazines, boys in high school,  _ each other _ . But nothing could ever come between that bond, regardless of how out-there Michael’s needs may be.

_...knowing you have a safe relationship to come back to after that expansion. _

Calum briefly squeezes Michael on his arm, a hopeful reassurance of his love and understanding, reminding him that he will be there for him no matter what.

The tender moment falters slightly as Caitlin goes on to give an example of things going wrong, launching into a scenario of anal sex that has Michael giggling again. Calum rolls his eyes even though Michael can’t see him. They’d never had anything go  _ that  _ wrong, and neither of them were strangers to anal before their first time together. But you can’t account for everything going right every time, especially in confined spaces, and without necessarily all the proper preparation and planning. Sometimes a quick hand around both their dicks was all that was gonna work on those nights. 

_ If you choose to involve other people… _

The shift in topic is jarring, Caitlin’s words suddenly sounding louder than before. Michael’s body language stiffens against Calum’s side, like he’s holding his breath. 

“It’s fine,” Calum whispers, and drops a kiss to the top of Michael’s head. 

_...it might be inviting another person in through fantasy, or inviting another person in just to watch, or it might be inviting another couple in. _

Calum can admit to himself that they haven’t talked about this enough. That the boundaries of what happens between Luke and Michael haven’t been discussed further than Calum’s unwritten rule that Michael can do what he wants, he just wants Michael to be open with him about it. And Michael is, to an extent. He sees what happens, he sees the evidence. He has seen with his own eyes what there is between the two of them. Does he understand it, though? Not particularly. Has everybody sat down and talked about their behaviour? Not particularly. Ashton  _ appears  _ to hold the policy of, well, Luke can do what he wants, but Ashton doesn’t necessarily want to know the details of it.

_ Other people are not tools, they’re not means to an end. They are people, and if you are going to include them in your bedroom, do so with the utmost care, consideration, honesty, integrity. _

Calum taps his thumb against the screen, pausing the video and plunging the room back into silence.

Michael, unexpectedly, breaks the tension, “I didn’t know she said that, I swear, like I didn’t get that far.”

“It’s fine babe, I promise. I guess we just need to talk, is all.”

Michael turns his face into Calum’s chest.

“Do you  _ wanna  _ talk about stuff?” Calum probes. Michael’s quiet, picking at the skin around his fingers, continuing to not make eye contact with him. Calum can’t believe that this Michael is the same one who’s been running around proudly showing himself off to everyone. This Michael is reserved and apprehensive, clearly nervous about whatever it is he wants to say, but he nods his head against Calum’s arm.

“Michael, I love you. You know you can talk to me right?”

Michael takes a deep breath and sits up straighter, “I just- I feel like we’re moving too fast sometimes, not doing things with purpose. Having to see Luke every day, see how happy and open he is makes  _ me  _ want to be more open and free. I’ve loved getting to dress like this, getting to express myself in this way. I like exploring this side of myself I didn't even know about. And I want to be able to talk to you about what I want, what I need. But I don’t know how to talk to you.” Calum tries his best not to flinch at the hurt the words drag across his heart. “I don’t want you to think any differently of me. We've known each other for so long and it feels like everything’s changing so quickly. I don’t want you to wake up and suddenly realize that I’m too different for you now” Michael says all at once, glancing over at Calum out of the fringe of his hair. His hands are shaking and Calum wants nothing more than to wrap Michael in his arms and apologize for ever making him feel that he couldn’t talk to Calum. 

Calum realizes that he can. This is Michael asking for the most basic thing that he needs, comfort and love. Calum pulls Michael to him, wrapping his both arms tightly around him and holds his boyfriend close. He presses kisses to Michael’s hair, his face, his lips. Keeps mumbling his own apologies into the skin, that he hasn’t been loving Michael correctly, hasn’t been open with him either.

“Michael, sweetheart, I love you. How could I not love you? You’re brilliant and shining and I love you in every way you are. I love getting to learn this new side of you, that we’re still getting to learn each other. I love seeing how much you’re growing, how comfortable and confident you are in your own skin. I’m just worried. I see the way you look at Luke and I’m worried that I won’t be enough for you anymore. That you’ll want someone like that.” 

Michael looks surprised, “Calum, I don’t want Luke. I want the confidence and how easy it is for him to just exist. I want you. I want the guy who makes me laugh at his dad jokes, who makes me grilled cheese at 2am, who makes me stop playing video games and go to sleep. I want you, with all your charming and sweetness and how open you are to all these new things. I love you.”

Calum kisses Michael again, overwhelmed with how much he just  _ loves  _ Michael. Michael pulls back, giggling slightly, pink cheeked and happy.

“So speaking of trying things,” Calum says hesitantly, trying to broach the topic of the video. “Should we maybe talk about what we want to try in bed? See how we can  _ spice things up _ .” 

Calum wags his eyebrows, trying to lighten the tension. Michael giggles. 

“If you ever say that again I will  _ not  _ sleep with you again.” 

“But I’ve seen your vegetable,” Calum says, barely containing his own laughter. Michael smacks him on the chest. 

“Be serious, Cal.”

“I am! Okay, I think maybe we should make a list of things we’d like to try and see what matches. We’ll have a whole hotel room to ourselves after the show tomorrow. Might be nice.” 

Michael chews on his lip, looking at Calum, “Okay. That sounds smart.” 

Calum nods, “Okay. Good. I can get some paper and maybe we can write it out.” 

Michael nods. Calum stands, going to hunt down what he can. Communication. This’ll be good for them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael is pulling on his stockings as Calum leaves the bathroom, dropping his towel over the back of the chair in the bedroom. His wet hair drips onto his shoulders, long forgotten at the sight of Michael bent over, rolling the material up his leg and fixing the clasps of his garter belt.

Michael stands up straight, smoothing his skirt down as he turns to face Calum. The folds of the skirt swish slightly with the movement, emphasizing how short it really is, just brushing the tops of Michael’s thighs, and barely covering his ass. Calum can see a hint of the floral pattern of Michael’s bra through the mesh panel across the top of the outfit, the rest covered by plain black, with sheer sleeves coming down to cover Michael’s hands. There’s a slither of creamy skin from the edge of where the top is cropped, to the waist of the skirt, a hint of the garter belt peeking out. The belt cinches Michael in, and combined with the slight flare of the skirt, gives him the illusion of soft curves, leading down to the sharp black lines of the garter straps, hooked to the top of fishnet stockings. Michael tilts his head slightly, cheeks shimmering with a dewy highlight. Calum has never  _ wanted _ as much as he does now, so caught up in his love for this man before him, how open Michael’s being with him, inviting Calum in to share this part of him. He gravitates towards Michael, the pull too enticing not to reach out and touch immediately.

“Those won’t be on for very long, yknow,” Calum teases, crowding into Michael’s space and running his hands up under the skirt, skimming the back of Michael’s delicate thighs, fingertips tracing the curve of his ass. Calum sucks in a breath, realising that Michael is wearing a thong, which leaves nothing much in the way of him being able to slip a finger against his hole. He resists the urge though as he feels his dick twitch with interest, and instead grips his fingers firmly into the flesh of Michael’s ass.

Michael sighs, “The stockings, that’s fine. You just unclip them at the top. Just keep the skirt on, okay?” he’s trying his hardest not to react too eagerly to Calum’s touches. There was still time yet for that.

“I think I can manage that,” Calum squeezes his hands around Michael’s ass, pulling him into his own, unclothed, body. “Looks good, though,” He leans in to catch Michael’s lips, his cock pressed against the soft velvety material of Michael’s skirt. Michael’s arms wrap around Calum’s neck instinctively, the wet hair brushing against his sleeves. He breaks the kiss, pouting slightly, and runs his fingers through the wet strands, brushing them over the top of Calum’s ear.

“Go dry your hair, I promise I’ll still be here.”

“You better be, princess,” Calum winks back, giving Michael’s ass another squeeze before picking his discarded towel back up and heading for the mirror.

Now that Michael is dressed up how he wants, he perches at the end of the bed, surveying the spread of items that Calum has laid out on the blankets beside him already. Next to the lube they usually use is a hot pink vibrator, short but curved at the tip. They’d both ventured off into the city as soon as the bus had pulled in and their bags had been left at the hotel, Google maps guiding the way. It was a quick trip to the nearest adult store, knowing exactly what Michael had in mind. Something that hit just the right spot to make him see stars, was how he described it to Calum. The store attendant knew just the thing, however, and they were in and out with enough time for Michael to drag Calum through the make-up aisles at CVS until he found the exact shimmery highlight he had been recommended by Luke.

The other items aren’t that unfamiliar, the old bandana that Calum kept shoved in the pocket of his suitcase that had often been used as a gag, and the bundle of rope that sends electricity along Michael’s wrists at the thought.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Calum makes his way back over to where Michael is sat. He leans down to steal another kiss, and this time when Michael laces his hand in the back of Calum’s head, his hair is fluffy and soft.

“Much better,” Michael mumbles against his lips. 

They continue to kiss like that, Calum leaning down over Michael, until the position becomes uncomfortable and Calum nudges Michael further onto the bed, one knee between his legs. 

The shift allows Calum to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping against Michael’s. The click of metal against teeth has become expected, but it still makes heat run along Calum’s spine. He presses Michael back into the bed, knee coming up further into the space Michael makes for him. His skirt shifts up slightly with the movement, revealing more of the lingerie beneath. Calum had seen the set laid out on Michael’s suitcase earlier, but the idea was nothing compared to seeing Michael now. The delicate golden flowers that adorn the black panties are distorted slightly by the bulge of Michael’s cock, yet they feel like they were just made for him. 

Eager to see more, Calum starts to trail his hands up under Michael’s shirt, rubbing a thumb over Michael’s covered nipples. The material of the bra is silky smooth and Michael whimpers gently against Calum’s lips, arching slightly into the touch. Calum grins, pulling back from Michael’s lips to push the shirt up and over Michael’s head. Michael’s hands fall back onto the sheets besides his head as Calum leans down to nip at Michael’s chest through the bra. Michael hisses out a breath.

“Keep your hands where they are, no touching.”

Michael silently complies as Calum takes in the image before him, eyes dancing over floral fabric and his boyfriend’s face filled with anticipation, before he works the bra up Michael’s chest, allowing him to duck back down and lick firmly across the nipple he had previously teased. He works his tongue over the skin while rubbing a thumb in circles over the nipple he’s not paying attention to. Michael keeps making broken off sounds, gasping each time Calum grazes his teeth against the bud. 

“Shit Cal, keep doing that,” Michael pants out when Calum pinches the nipple between his fingers.

Calum presses kisses to Michael’s lips, letting him get his tongue in his mouth and lightly bite at his lips before pulling back to give Michael’s other nipple the same attention, until Michael’s cock is straining against his panties, desperately trying to push himself up against Calum.

“Look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so worked up. How do you expect to last when you’re already so close to the edge?” 

“Calum, please,” Michael whines. Calum runs one hand up Michael’s chest, before pulling at the elastic of the bra and snapping it back over his sensitive chest. Michael moans, arms flinching as the sensation runs heat straight to his dick, aching to be touched. 

“Keep your hands there. I want you to behave,” Calum says, leaning down to brush a kiss over Michael’s lips. Michael nods slightly and Calum reaches behind his body, grabbing the rope that was on the bed, as well as the bandana. When he turns back, Michael already has his wrists placed together. He makes quick work of restraining Michael by doubling the rope around his wrists, and looping it back between his arms to tie off.

“How’s that feel?” Calum asks.

“Good,” Michael breathes out.

Calum nods. “Okay, head forward,” he orders. Michael lifts his head from the bed as best he can as Calum slips the bandana over Michael’s eyes and ties it at the back of his head, avoiding knotting his hair in the process. 

“Comfortable?” Calum asks, laying Michael’s head back on the sheets. He nods his head again. 

“Tell me.”

“It’s good.”

“I want you to be vocal with me, okay?” Calum runs his fingers up Michael’s sides, tickling softly against the sensitive skin.

Michael nods again, taking a deep breath, “Yes.” 

Calum bends down, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead, cupping his cheek. “I’m going to get the ice now. Won’t take a minute.” 

“Okay.”

Calum gets up the bed, wanting to move quickly so as to not leave Michael alone for too long in such a vulnerable position. 

“Cal?” Michael calls out as Calum makes his way back to the bed, placing the container of ice down next to him.

“Yes, baby? I’m here.” He places a hand on Michael’s thigh, forgetting the coldness of his hands from the box of ice. Michael recoils with a sharp intake of breath.

“Fuck, sorry babe.”

“It’s okay, just cold. Obviously. Wasn’t expecting it. Obviously. I’m fine.”

Calum shushes Michael, placing gentle pecks on his lips and petting at his hair. “You can tell me to stop any time if you need, remember? Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for all good.” 

“I got it. I want this. It’s- I’m green. Very green.”

Calum smiles against Michael’s lips, placing one last kiss to them, before sitting back on his legs at Michael’s side. 

“You ready?”

“Yes, please.”   
  


Calum remembers to unclip Michael’s stockings, hands smoothing over the soft lace at the top of each leg. He keeps them on though, marvelling at the way Michael’s milky skin shows through the fishnet pattern.

Michael’s dick has softened slightly at the lack of attention while they were speaking, so Calum places a kiss over where it sits inside his panties, instantly twitching back with interest. He smoothes Michael’s skirt out the way further with one hand, and reaches for a cube of ice with the other. They’re already melting slightly with the warmth of the room and Calum’s hands. 

Calum holds the cube over Michael’s covered cock, letting a couple drops of icy water land directly against the fabric, testing Michael’s reaction. He then places it against the edge of Michael’s panties, where the fabric sits at the top of his leg. Not too close to his cock but still enough to send a shiver straight through his body, releasing a breath of relief. Calum traces the cube of ice along the edge of the fabric and across the inside of Michael’s thigh as he parts his legs, allowing ice cold water to run across the sensitive skin. Calum ducks his head down to lick across the wetness, cold against his warm tongue. He repeats the actions across the other side until the cube is all but a sliver, which he then places in his mouth. 

Calum carefully hooks his chill fingers in the waistband of Michael’s panties, pulling them down to release his hardened cock, springing to lay across the garter belt covering his stomach. He discards the lingerie at the side of the bed, and immediately runs his icy tongue up the length of Michael’s cock. Michael’s gasp of pleasure is enough encouragement for Calum to then take the head in his mouth, lapping his tongue around the sensitive tip.

Calum pulls back and puts another piece of ice in his mouth, sucking on it, trying to get his mouth as cold as possible. When it’s melted just enough, Calum leans back down, licking up the sides of Michael’s cock with the remaining ice under his tongue.

Michael’s hands flex as he gasps again, arching up against Calum’s mouth. Calum reaches across Michael’s hips and presses him down into the bed, trying to still his frantic movements. 

With the next piece of ice, Calum let’s the water drip over Michael’s balls as he continues lapping up Michael’s length and teasing at the head, never taking him fully into his mouth. Michael’s squirming back into the bed now. Pushing down into the sheets instead of up towards Calum’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” He ceases his teasing for a moment, placing the dripping cube back in the tub and looking to Michael’s face.

Michael forces out a “Yes,” shifting around. “Feels good.”

Calum glances back down Michael’s body and realizes the water from the ice has been running down Michael’s balls, and between his legs. Curious, Calum grabs the small piece of ice once more and runs it directly along Michael’s balls, down the sensitive strip of skin, stopping as Michael hitches his legs open further with a whine. 

“Oh, I see,” Calum mutters with a smirk, even though Michael can’t see, he still hears it in his voice. “Turn over.”

Michael moves clumsily, letting Calum guide him till he’s lying on his stomach, head cushioned by his bound arms stretched in front of him. Calum lifts Michael’s hips, grabbing one of the pillows and slipping it beneath his body to angle his ass up. He then moves to kneel in the space between Michael’s spread legs, and places another ice cube in his mouth to chill his tongue. Seeing Michael in this position - with his wrists bound, skirt ruched up exposing his garter belt, and his thighs wrapped in fishnet - sends a pang of lust straight to Calum’s cock. Not to mention his ass on display, deliciously full cheeks begging to be covered in bites and bruises some day. Right now, Calum leans close to Michael’s hole, hands gripping into flesh to give him a better view of it twitching in anticipation. Calum lets the cool saliva building in his mouth drip off the end of his tongue, falling directly onto Michael’s rim. Michael moans, the sound muffled into his arms, as Calum licks flat and slow across his entrance. The ice lays under his tongue as he continues to lap at Michael’s hole. It’s messy and wet and cold as he presses the tip past the ring of muscle, both of them moaning in unison as Calum begins to fuck into Michael steadily. Michael relaxes into the feeling and begins to rock his hips back towards Calum’s mouth. The friction between his cock and the pillow beneath him is ecstatic, and he rocks his hips harder to chase the additional pleasure. Calum’s grip on Michael’s cheeks tightens as he registers Michael’s desperate movement. He pulls his face away from his attack on Michael’s hole and brings one hand back to lay a firm smack across the plump curve of his ass.

“Stop that, “ Calum orders, Michael stilling his actions immediately. “Who do you think’s in charge of getting you off?” 

“You are,” Michael mumbles into his arm.

“I can’t hear you,” he growls, grabbing a fist of Michael’s hair and pulling his head back. 

“You are, Calum. You’re in charge of getting me off.”

“That’s right, I’m going to look after you and make you cum as much as I want.” He releases Michael’s hair, petting over it as Michael whimpers. “Get up on your knees.”

There’s a moment where Michael hesitates, too turned on to accept the loss of contact of the scratchy pillow against his cock, and equally embarrassed to reveal how close to coming he is already, before he shuffles up onto his knees. There’s a wet patch on the sheets where his precum has smeared, and Calum lets out a small laugh before he returns to his position, laying into Michael’s spit-slick hole with his tongue.

The desperate sounds coming from Michael are still muffled into his arm.

“Let me hear you, baby,” Calum breathes out over Michael’s hole, as the muscle clenches around the loss of penetration.

“Calum-” Michael grunts. Calum licks hard over Michael, tongue flicking against his rim.

“Calum,” Michael pants out again, “Spank me again.”

Calum’s head shoots up. He rubs his thumb against Michael’s stretched out rim, causing a deep groan from Michael.

"You liked that, huh?" he says, pushing his thumb until it dips past the ring of muscle slightly. 

They had talked about spanking, Michael's face filling with a soft blush as he'd asked for it. Calum had agreed, but put it aside for a time in the future. Tonight was about the overstimulation, the increased sensation of being bound and blindfolded.

"Please, Calum. I want it." Michael's broken voice cuts through his thoughts. Calum moves the hand rubbing at Michael's entrance to his hip. He smoothes across the garter belt, contemplating. 

"How many?" 

"Anything, please, need you."

"Give me a number, Michael. I need to know you can take it."

"T-ten."

"Okay. Ten." Calum runs one finger across his tongue, spit shining as he presses it into Michael. The sound Michael makes is guttural. "Count them." 

With his digit still buried inside, slowly pressing back and forth into Michael’s tight warmth, he lands the first smack. 

"Fuck- one. " 

"Good boy." 

He rewards Michael with a strike across his other cheek, twisting his finger inside Michael further. Calum feels the clench at impact as Michael chokes out "Two."

The next two come in quick succession, Michael pushing back into the sting as he shouts out "Three," and "Four." His skin is turning a flush red and he pushes further up onto his arms, head hanging between them.

"What colour are you, Michael?" Calum rubs his hand over the hot flesh of Michael’s behind. 

"Green, very green." It's laboured, but Calum takes the confirmation. 

Another smack.

Michael lets out a cry, going still underneath his hand. Calum doesn't register what's happened until Michael slumps forward back onto his arms, pushing himself away from Calums grasp. He slips his finger from Michael, grabs both his hips and flips his body over. 

There's a thud as the box of forgotten ice falls from the edge of the bed. The sheets are spattered with cum. Michael has his bound wrists across his chest. His lips are bitten raw and red. Calum needs to release. He grabs Michael's wrists with one hand and jerks his own unattended cock with the other. 

"I'm going to cum on you." 

"Please Cal, fuck," Michael's voice low and laboured. 

His hands make quick work, the intensity of the situation, the fact Michael came entirely untouched, watching him lick over his plump lips before catching the lower between his teeth. 

He shifts to kneel across Michael's chest properly. It only takes a few more pumps of his cock before Calum releases over Michael's body, spurts of cum landing across his throat and chest, some catching his chin. Michael's mouth falls open as it happens, tongue lolling out to lick Calum's load into his mouth. 

Calum lips are on Michael’s instantly, one hand framing his jaw as the other presses Michael’s wrists harder into the bed. It's filthy as he licks inside Michael’s mouth and tastes himself on his tongue. The rest of the cum on Michaels chin smears between them. Calum pulls away to wipe his arm across his own face. 

"God, look at you. So fucking slutty. Took that like a fucking whore. Covered in cum in your little skirt. You need more? Need to feel even dirtier?"

"Yes, Calum. Please fuck me."

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, alright." Calum runs his fingers through the cum pooled on Michael’s chest. He swings one leg back over so he's kneeled at Michael’s side, then pushes Michael’s leg closest to him back towards his body in order to get a good angle as he presses one finger back inside Michael quickly.

Calum looks around and grabs the vibrator with his other hand where it’s rolled. Michael’s wet with cum and stretched already, panting. Michael whines when Calum clicks the vibrator on, the low buzz enough to let Michael know what he wants to do without giving it to him.

Calum crooks his finger inside Michael. Finally searching for his prostate. Michael arches up from the bed with a shout as Calum finds what he was aiming for. 

“So desperate,” Calum sighs, lightly pressing the vibrator against his hole next to the finger still moving inside him. Michael moans at the vibration, hands flexing against the knot of the rope above his head, willing to touch himself. He keeps them where they are though, willing Calum to keep touching him, make him tear right out of his skin with the pleasure and exhilaration coursing through this veins.

Calum has to take his finger from Michael for a moment to grab for the lube, though, and the emptiness is so sudden, Michael cries out.

“I’m here baby, gonna be cold again,” he smiles, before squirting a drop from the tube directly over where the toy is pressed against Michael’s rim. 

Michael hisses and flinches his hips away, but Calum stays with him. He slicks up the vibe by rubbing the shaft back and forth over Michael’s hole. It’s not too thick, the size of about two fingers and just slightly longer, so the stretch and slide into Michael is easy for him to take when fully coated. The vibrations, however, have him writhing helplessly, grabbing at the headboard with his fingertips just to have a grip on something as his whole body begins to unravel once more.

Michael’s high moans get choked off as the vibrator bottoms out, pressing directly against Michael’s prostate and sending shocks of stimulation through his body. Calum is relentless, only moving the toy shallowly in and out to hit against the spot time and time again. Michael’s cock is already hard again, throbbing and begging to be touched. 

“Can you take more, Michael?”

“Yes, more-,” Michael cries out as Calum presses the rounded tip of the vibe into Michael’s prostate again. “Fuck! Just touch me- Please. Need your hand. Fuck- please.” 

He clicks the base of the vibe to turn it up a level, continuing to move it slightly in and out, precariously slow so the pressure against Michael’s nerves feels ceaseless. Michael’s whines and whimpers blur into begs and swears, and after a couple more thrusts with the toy, Calum gives in to the loud keening and wraps his free hand around Michael’s sensitive cock. 

“Ah! Thank you, thank you,” pants Michael.

“You want to cum for me again, princess?” Calum urges, moving the vibrator in and out faster and a little harder as he twists his hand around Michael’s cock. Michael cries out after a couple more jerks, babbling out curses as he cums. Calum milks out the orgasm, letting Michael’s blind hands grasp fistfuls of hair as he rides it out, spurts of cum painting his stomach to match the ones Calum left across his chest. The garter and skirt take some of the hit, completing the image of debauchery.

Calum pulls the toy out slowly, clicking it off and tossing it to the side. He squeezes Michael’s hips gently, leaning down. 

“Baby, you’re doing so good. Can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah,” Michael whispers. 

“Where are you? What colour?”

“Orange,” Calum’s brow furrows in concern, ”Just, I’m fine. Want more. Just- I need a minute. Fuck.”

“Okay sweetheart. I’m going to take the blindfold off now.” 

Michael blinks into the light of the room. Tear tracks stain the corners of his eyes. “There we go. Hey baby. You’re so good. So so good,” Calum kisses his praises into the marks left on his cheeks, wiping them away. Michael smiles shakily. Calum presses a reassuring kiss to Michael’s lips, a reminder that everything’s okay. When he pulls back, Calum moves his hand to the rope around Michael’s wrists and swiftly unties the knot. Michael rolls his joints tentatively when they’re loose, unsure what to do with his newfound freedom.

“Done so well, I’m so proud.” Calum whispers, taking Michael’s hands in his. Michael blushes when Calum presses more kisses to the reddened marks on his skin. Calum keeps whispering praises and encouragements into Michael’s skin, moves to kissing his jaw and neck, trying to pour out as much of his love as he can his movements to show Michael that he’s so happy. 

Michael starts to shift and Calum pulls back, “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Just wanna sit up for a bit. Was more intense than I was expecting. Wanna fuck, but can I take a moment?”

“Of course,” Calum kisses his forehead, and helps Michael to shuffle so that he’s sitting up a little, propped up against the headboard with a pillow. He still looks a little spaced out, eyes glassy like he’s still adjusting, but the tears have stopped. The skirt fans out around his thighs, stockings slipping down his legs. Calum removes them one after the other, slowly, placing a kiss on each of Michael’s knees as he does so.

“How about I prep myself, and you just lie there, watch, hang out for a bit. Then I’m going to jerk you off again, and fuck myself on your sensitive cock. Would you like that?”

Michael nods, “Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” Calum says, grabbing the lube, “Don’t even have to move, I’m gonna do all the work.” Michael smiles coyly, so at least Calum knows he’s fully on board now.

Calum positions himself on his knees on the other side of the bed, squirting the lube onto his fingers as Michael shimmies out of his skirt.

“You good?” Calum raises his brow in question.

“Yeah, just, sticky,” Michael says, as he removes the article of clothing and uses it to brazenly wipe at the drying cum across his body.

“Ha, right.”

When he has Michael’s attention once more, Calum makes light work of pressing the first of his lubed-up fingers inside himself. It’s not often that they do things this way round, Michael much more likely to be the one being opened up and fucked quick and fast whenever possible, but Calum can see that the Michael in front of him is not up for that right now. This Michael, however, is staring right at Calum’s cock, which is rising back to attention as Calum works his finger in and out behind himself. Calum wraps his other hand around his cock, jerking himself slowly. If this was going to be a show, then he best make it a good one. 

Michael’s mouth is partially agape as Calum tentatively twists his wrist around his cock, still sensitive from earlier. He exaggerates his groan of pleasure somewhat, letting his own mouth hang open, just to see Michael’s reaction as he licks his lips and swallows. Michael’s dark eyes flit up to Calum’s face.

“Liking the show, princess?” Calum bites his lip into his mouth as he presses a second finger inside, groaning low and loud in his throat. 

“Y-yeah. Can I see?”

Calum shuffles on his knees, angling his ass more towards Michael, “Better?” He looks over his shoulder at Michael, who’s rubbing his hand slowly over the material of his garter belt and down his stomach, fingers helplessly reaching for his own cock.

“You can touch yourself, Michael,” Calum relents, “Slick yourself up, go slowly.” He nods towards the lube on the bed.

Michael’s hands fumble to apply a generous amount of the slippery liquid into his hand, before wrapping it around his cock. It’s not yet hard enough to jerk properly but just holding himself in his hand and warming the lube around himself is a relief. He knows he’s going to need to get hard enough again for Cal to take him inside though, so he gives himself a quick squeeze before looking back to Calum.

They lock eyes for a moment before Calum grins, tongue licking across his teeth, and rolls his head back, moaning filthily. Michael knows it’s a show, knows this is all for him, to get him worked up and ready to be used. And it’s working, Michael finds himself working his hand over his sensitive cock. It’s easier than he imagined, lust and want taking over the hum of his body screaming out that it’s all  _ too much _ .

“How does it feel?” comes Calum’s laboured voice.

Michael squeezes his eyes shut, his cock twitching to attention at Calum’s panting and breathy moans when he twists his fingers into his prostate again.

“Sensitive- ah fuck, Cal. It’s so much. Want you- want you to use me.”

“God, yes- babe. Gonna use your cock until you can’t cum any more.” Calum breathes out as he presses a third finger past his entrance. The hand on his own cock falters as he adjusts to the stretch. 

Michael’s choking out yelps of pleasure beside him, hand moving rhythmically along his fully hardening length as he watches his boyfriend prep himself. His mind races as it hits him that soon Calum’s going to be lowering himself down onto his tender, throbbing dick. Every pass of his hand already feeling like a tantalizing torment. Every time his thumb catches across his head sending stars behind his fluttering eyelids. He looks absolutely wrecked, and he knows it. Barely about to make a sound past the tight feeling in his chest as euphoric pleasure fights against the intoxicating pain of over-stimulation. 

“Are you ready?” Calum turns his knees back to face Michael, sighing as he removes his fingers from his ass. The hand not currently covered in lube runs up Michael’s thigh delicately. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

Calum squeezes Michael’s hip and carefully straddles his lap, finger-tips rubbing across Michael’s broad shoulders, skimming across the straps of his bra. Michael releases his erection and relaxes into the touch, placing his hands on Calum’s thighs before sliding them up to rest on his waist.

“Gonna make you feel amazing, princess,” Calum leans down to catch Michael’s mouth in a much-needed kiss, thigh glancing against Michael’s strained cock as their lips move hot and wet against each other. Calum pushes the straps of Michael’s bra off his shoulders and runs his hands down his exposed chest. Michael whines as Calum breaks away from the kiss, spit trailing between them before Calum licks his lips and tentatively reaches for Michael’s cock behind him. 

Every one of Michael’s thoughts leaves his brain as soon as Calum’s fingers are guiding him to his hole. There’s nothing he can really formulate past the rush of breath as Calum lowers himself onto him finally, hands curled in the back of Michael’s hair. 

Calum’s moan reverates through Michael as he bottoms out, pulling Michael back to reality with his forehead pressed up against Calum’s chest, both men breathing heavily into the quiet of the room.

“Please move,” Michael almost-whispers into Calum’s skin after a few seconds..

There’s a beat before Calum pulls Michael’s head back, dark eyes locked on Michael’s. Calum inches himself up on Michael’s cock, painstakingly slow for Michael to handle. His nails dig into Calum’s sides, willing him to move faster, but unable to form the words in his mouth.

“Tell me what you need,” Calum says, cutting through the haze in Michael’s mind, before lowering himself back down.

“M-more.” Michael tries, “Faster.”

Calum indulges, speeding up his pace, letting the head of Michael’s sensitive cock repeatedly ram his prostate. He keeps his eyes focussed on Michael, waiting for a sign that things are too much, if he needs to stop. But Michael just takes it, tiny gasps and moans as Calum works himself on his cock.

“Fuck, you feel so good Michael, such a good boy. Letting me use his cock.”

Michael groans, blissed out and used up. He’s nearing his limit, the moment when this all becomes too much all at once and he’s going to have to tell Calum to stop, that maybe he couldn’t handle it and he’s not ready to cum three times in one night. But then suddenly he  _ is _ cumming into Calum, the sensation hitting him less like a freight train and more like a wound up toy car. Calum has his hand around his cock again, jerking himself off as Michael lols his head back, eyes slipping closed before Calum cums hot against his own hand.

Calum reaches over the side of the bed and grabs the already cum-stained skirt laying on the ground. Michael’s cock slips from inside him at the movement, eliciting a soft gasp. “Sorry,” he whispers, kissing Michael’s cheek. Calum quickly uses the clothing to wipe across his own stomach before Michael can open his eyes and argue against it - not that he’d have the energy to, anyway. _ (It was already ruined anyway _ , he’d tell him later.)

With careful ease, Calum climbs off Michael’s lap, and sits down beside him. He guides Michael’s head into his chest, stroking over his messy hair and whispering praises into his crown.

They both fall silent, Calum tracing shapes on Michael’s back until his breathing returns to normal. 

“I’m never moving again,” comes Michael’s ragged voice pressed into his chest. Calum shushes him softly, stroking down his back. He sounds more like himself, just exhausted, and Calum isn’t sure he should be letting go of him so soon.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“Cancel the shows, I’m broken. You’ve actually broken me.” Okay, so maybe he’s back.

Calum laughs quietly, jostling Michael. “Hey, you asked for it.”   
  
“I did, you were amazing, fuck. That was amazing.” Michael turns his head to look up at Calum through his eyelashes.

  
“I can’t wait to see that headline, though, “5 Seconds of Summer cancel tour - Guitarist bed-bound after being fucked into oblivion,” Calum chuckles.

  
“Don’t make fun of me, I’m tender,” Michael pouts.   
  
“I know, sweetie. I love you,” Calum squeezes Michael tighter a moment before shuffling around until he can pull the sheets up over their bodies.

“I love you too,” Michael hums against Calum’s chest, kissing directly over his heart.

(Michael will be suspiciously subdued the next morning, Luke prodding at him until Calum bites back protectively, silencing Luke for the rest of the journey to the venue, Ashton eyeing the three of them from the front of the car.)

**Author's Note:**

> the youtube video they watch is [a real video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3FrDFtxos0) that i totally recommend watching.
> 
> you can find [myself](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com) and [em](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com) over on our respective tumblrs


End file.
